Twilight Hunters
by Yorugami Ahou
Summary: * Chappie five desu! Happy Happy *In a Planet where Vampires rule. Duo and Heero, a vampire and a slayer, must work together on a case which may mean the redemption or doom of the universe. 1+2
1. Prologue

Twilight Hunters: GW Style  
Prologue  
FalconIce  
  
Vampires. A myth, a legend, a mystery?   
They prowl the subconscious more often than they do, the night. They seem to flit around corners, dark, an undistinguishable shadow, just beyond the touch of our human senses…  
They are feared for their power, their potential, and most of all, their ability to feed upon which is most sacred, ourselves.  
Some say, they feed on our souls, our minds, our youth…yet all this are merely facets of ourselves. For what they seek nourishment from is humanity's blood, the very life essence which some say is our soul, this red liquid so thick which keeps us alive.   
Feared, venerated, and cherished, all this can be said about life's precious nectar and that what makes the tale of the vampire so frightening.  
These soulless and horrifyingly humanlike creatures, feeding on something which we find sinister yet most precious; this fountain of life inside each and every one of us desecrated by these…beings that dwell in the very realms of the impossibility.  
But in the out world of Paria, these beings of myth exist just like every normal citizen in Earth. They walk, they talk, and they raise families…No different from any human being except for one thing. They feed on blood instead of the proteins of meat or the celluloid of vegetables.  
Vampires, white in skin and immortal in nature, walking just like another human being; the thought sends chills down the spine. Yet, just like every other society either animal or man, there must be limitations and boundaries.  
Like a herd of wild antelope the lion keeps a watchful eye and takes down the weakest for food, thus effectively culling the feeble and maintaining the population healthy. So do the vampires, for their strength and their seeming invincibility; these stalkers of the night too have their own beast behind the senses or the lion of the herd…and these few are called the Society of the Twilight Hunters.   
Having evolved side by side the Hunter Clans and the vampires look out for each other yet hate each other through the very core of their beings. They depend on each other for reproduction, for life and for protection against the elements. Two deadly foes locked together in an embrace neither one can escape.  
Vampires, needing to bear young, take willing hunter females and turn them into their own while Hunters need to beg for vampire blood to sire their young. Such a complex dance neither one can stand.  
Humans, not a recent addition in the equation, have lived on the out world of Paria in a more or less peace-able treaty with both. Vampires feed on human victims, willing or otherwise, but find themselves frustrated that their blood renders them poisoned as a result; they die if ever a vampire wants them to turn to one of their own. The Hunters, need human beings as a source of fodder for their young. Siring a Hunter is a job even vampires can't stand and often find barbaric.   
The Hunter young, born inside the body of a human female paralyzed and wasted by vampire blood, take nourishment from the flesh around it and as they grow they unwittingly melt the female's flesh around them. Being paralyzed, the female has no choice and continues to live until she is fully consumed by the life growing inside.  
Hunters, amazing products of co-evolution with vampires are born live from the flesh casing of their host with the physical age of ten and the mental age of eighteen. They learn fast and can kill a three hundred year vampire within a year of existence.  
They have also evolved certain biological advantages to be able to hunt their blood sucking prey. They have inborn vampire radar which makes them extremely aware if a vampire were near. The also have elemental magic at their disposal. Living in different clans, the Hunters have evolved into six separate groups, each with a different ability.  
The first and weakest come from the clan of Rehywa or the water healers. Mainly drawing the power of water these hunters are extremely agile and fast but most often stay at the capital serving as doctors and care givers.  
The second clan, holding power over earth, is called Ythrea; swarthy and heavily muscled they serve mostly as the protectors of the innocent and are magically weak. Highly aggressive, this clan takes down the most number of vampires.  
The third, known as the lightning clan, are the Autumn people. Their speed is not impressive as is their strength, what makes them unique however is their ability to control their assigned element to the minutest detail is. However, this clan is fairly grudge ridden and is often prone to civil wars against each other and their neighboring vampires.  
The fourth is the Windavyn Clan and just like their name, they have control over the wind element. Frail and often weak bodied, this clan is mostly known for their kindness, caring and calm demeanor. Having such a physical handicap however has given those of the Windavyn clan mind gifts such as telepathy and more.  
The fifth are the Erif or the Fire clans; these Hunters are mainly warriors and are mostly short of stature yet lean. They are the most stubborn and often possess fiery tempers but are deadly in combat. Their magic ability is at equal strength with their physical. They are extremely dexterous and often use throwing weapons as their main offensive arms.  
The last and sixth Clan is the Gamishin, known for their haunting beauty and complex personalities. The Gamishin clan holds the power of shadows and the strongest of these can even kill at a glance much like a basilisk's deadly glare. Having speed, deadly grace and stealth like no other. These hunters can move through the shadows with sound not even a vampire can hear. But due to their fearsome nature, they were almost wiped out earlier in History by the Vampire movement commonly called 'The Purge' where enormous numbers of Hunters were killed. Now, only a few members are left…  
In present-day Paria, Humans, Hunters, and Vampires live in a world broadened by the space age. Yet, this does not stop them from practicing their ancient customs the custom both feared and revered. This is Twilight Hunters…Gundam Wing Style… 


	2. Chapter 1

Twilight Hunter; GW Style  
Chapter One  
FalconIce  
  
Wide redwood doors opened with booming clarity against the senses of the Master Vampire, the first vampire in existence, Treize looked up from his paper strewn desk at the ambling figure winding its way down to him. Slightly glowing blue eyes crinkled in amusement as the figure's bright smile met them.  
"Gamishin." He acknowledged and set the pen he had been holding down into a desk organizer he'd bought a few days ago. He faced the young Hunter before him and shuffled the papers he'd been working on into a semblance of neatness before laying them down in a neat pile on a corner of his wide red wood desk.  
It never sought to amaze Treize how the Gamishin Clan could look so beautiful and deadly at the same time. Fair skin, stunning amethyst eyes, utterly luscious cascade of bright chestnut locks bound together in a neat braid…utter perfection in mortal flesh.   
"Ya called T-chan?" Light tenor voice, too soft and silky to be considered manly but not enough to undermine the sensuality or the deadliness of the owner; Duo Maxwell one of the two living Gamishins in all of Paria.  
"We have a problem." The ginger-haired vampire replied and motioned for the young but powerful Hunter to take a seat in front of his oak desk." You do have noticed the recent unexplained bouts of killing…" He trailed off as he knew better than to underestimate the younger being's intelligence.  
"The unexplained killings…Vampire teeth marks but obviously not done by a Vampire since their bites heal over in seconds…Then horrible post mortem mutilation…" The Ganishimi Clan member looked up and flicked his braid over a shoulder as he crossed his legs." Can't be a Hunter ya know…Not like 'em to kill like that, we have more finesse but could be a Human, their pretty unpredictable…although the imitation Vampire teeth marks make it weird…they'd know better than that…"  
Treize smiled and pulled a drawer underneath his desk, the hunter across looking at him with interest; the ginger haired vampire pulled out a folder.  
"This is the first case of a Dhampir ever in Paria…" A raised eyebrow was his only response from the young hunter, Treize knew better than to expect the professional killer to react his age.  
"Dhampir…" Duo percolated, rubbing at his chin thoughtfully," Ain't that a half vampire-half human thing?" He speculated, throwing the question at Treize with a small hint of amusement.  
The Master Vampire smiled," As you know of the unsuitability of vampire blood with human blood, I doubt that would be possible…"  
Duo smirked," An unturned Hunter/Vampire cross?" He asked, playing with the end of his braided appendage.  
"Possibly." Treize concurred; he then slid the folder from under his desk towards Duo. It contained a few sketchy eye witness accounts and the case history." Here, these are all we've got so far…"  
Deft hands caught the sliding brown folder and opened them with hardly a sound. Amethyst eyes scanned the printed material barely a second before they alighted to meet Treize's gaze.  
"This is hardly anything…More rumor and gossip than hard facts." The young Hunter pointed out and slid back the folder to the Master Vampire with a snort. "How dya expect me ta find something even ya Vampires can't see…"  
"Because Duo Maxwell…" Treize pointed out," This thing has been made confidential…We can't let the general populace know that there's something out there even we vampires can't control. Worst of all, it seems the sire of the Dhampir is a high leveled vampire just a few hundred years younger than me to be able to elude all the trackers we sent on his tail…"  
"So ya called the Gamshin Clan to help ya, that it?" Violet eyes suddenly turned serious," I'm only one Hunter, Gamishin or no Gamishin, I'm barely eighteen and 'm pal Solo is hardly any older. What makes ya think I can do this job?"  
"Because, I know of your abilities Shinigami most renowned of all Vampire killers..." Cold blue eyes met equally cold amethyst.  
"So, you want to hire me for this job?" Duo asked giving Treize a languid glance.  
"Forty million Creds for starters; you bring him down, I'll double the paying price. Deal?"  
"I'm still only one person…"The Gamishin Clan member turned to look at the folder that was still on the table.  
Gloved hands came together," No worries, you'll be working with a special agent for this case. Meet Heero Yuy…"  
The doors began to open from behind them; Duo turned his head to assess the figure walking towards them. Unruly moss green hair, deep cobalt blue eyes, not too tall, lean of body and just a tiny hint of fang…Duo snorted.  
"Hello Wing."  
The young man's head turned to face the seated Hunter, his face betraying no emotions." Shinigami." He acknowledged before taking the seat opposite the other young man.  
"I see, you know each other then?" The ginger haired Master Vampire asked amiably to the annoyance of both seated parties.  
"You pair the best Vampire Slayer with the best Hunter Slayer in the biz. You must be nuts!" Duo commented, shaking his head. He took in Wing across him.   
His eyebrow went up as he gazed at his would be partner. Treize found the entire assessment amusing since the vampire had also taken the opportunity to examine the other. Heero was of Asian decent if he were back on earth; Japanese in fact. His eyes were deep blue, from where he got that trait, Treize had no idea. His hair was always mussed, the moss green locks seeming to defy gravity and order. His body was just like the Gamishin's across him, lean and well toned but it also could be said that both young men seemed to possess equal beauty that was so enticing yet so deadly.  
Heero snorted, disrupting the building tension in the room, before delving into his black leather over coat to retrieve another envelope just like the one on Treize's table. He then slid it across the table to the waiting hands of the Master Vampire.  
Treize picked up the folder and glanced at Heero who nodded his head in confirmation. He opened it and scanned the contents after which, he threw it towards the startled Hunter's direction. He, of course, caught the hurtling projectile in time.  
"What's this?" He asked simultaneously opening it to see the contents," I see," He then looked up to gaze at the seated form across him," You took these?" He asked.  
"Iie." Came the curt reply and it seemed that none other was forthcoming.  
Treize looked at the two deadly young men before him and couldn't help but smile. It would be exciting to see the two work together as a well oiled team; they seemed made for each other; two halves of a whole. The recklessness of the Gamishin tempered by the discipline of the Vampire, the forcefulness of Yuy reasoned out by Shinigami's gentleness. No doubt, these two could catch the rogue in no time. Then, both would learn what it is to be in each other's footsteps and it would be good for the city since both will discover that together as a pair, they would be unbeatable and crime in this city would be a low once criminals on both sides know that the dreaded Shinigami and Wing teamed up. Treize had to quell the urge to rub his hands together while chuckling evilly. Everything seemed according to plan.  
"So where'd dya get them Wing my man?" Asked the frisky Vampire killer who was leaning a little on his seat towards the vampire across him." I was think'n that you vamps couldn't find the guy then here you are…" He at that moment spread his arms to indicate the file that Wing had given Treize after which he shrugged and leaned back on his seat with a smirk, having stated his case.  
Heero snorted before looking up, his cobalt blue eyes piercing in the soft light of the Vampire Master's office." The source of the pictures comes from one of the killer's victims: Caucasian human, five foot six, and was found to be tourist." He explained, voice a mere monotone," The photographs were taken by an amateur therefore not of fine quality, hardly distinguishable and only the rough form discernable but can still be considered a clue…"  
Treize smiled, nodded his head in approval. This case would hardly be typical and would require both parties full cooperation. Next, he laid his gaze on the Hunter who was at that moment, in deep thought.  
"So, the case is accepted, I am counting on both of you to solve this case ASAP. Both of you are dismissed." With a nod, the ginger haired vampire went back to his work.   
Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed the two get up in unison while glaring at one another. They would pose a challenge to each other while working as a team. Highly amusing, thought Treize as he saw them maintain the glares on their faces all the way out the door.  
  
  
Heero couldn't help but curse the existence of one so called Master Vampire. How could Treize pair him up with the best Vampire Hunter, namely one Shinigami? It was simply irksome since it had been his lifetime dream to one day slay the other and it was probably the same for, he glanced at the whistling forming front of him, Shinigami as well.  
But then, he sighed inwardly, how can one so reputed to be evil be so…pleasant to the eyes. Subconsciously, the vampire began to study the form before him in action. The Hunter's way of walking, although seemingly loud and rough was actually as silent as the night's breeze and graceful as a silver sided fish gliding in the water. The long chestnut braid swung like a golden pendulum behind him which annoyingly made Heero look at his supposed opponent's hind quarters which were beautifully encased within tight black leather pants.  
The vampire groaned silently to himself, he had to admit that his would be partner was more a distraction than a help. Oh he knew that the Gamishin Clan as Shinigami was obviously part of, was supposed to be ethereal in beauty but he had until now thought that as an exaggeration but currently that he had now caught a glimpse himself…  
Heero looked up again only to blink as Shinigami's lithe figure was nowhere in sight. He cursed and turned his head around to look for the Hunter.  
The red carpeted corridor floor was highlighted with moonlight through the wide glass windows on each side. Vampires, being sensitive to bright light conditions, preferred to stay inside during daytimes so it was probable that the heavy draperies on each side of the windows were drawn taut during daylight hours. Also, unlike that of Earth, Paria's working hours were at night and only Humans were ever abroad during the day.   
The only illumination on the corridor aside from the moonlight were soft lighting bulbs that lent a mellow blue light but since the moon was obviously full, they were off for the moment. This didn't bother Heero one bit since his vampyric eyesight saw the night as bright as the day but given that his missing quarry was part of the Gamishin Clan, he would probably have power over the shadows making it twice as hard to locate him. Heero was miffed.  
"Shinigami, this is no time for your tricks. We have a job to do." He said, annoyed at the same time watching the vicinity nearby for any signs of the black leather clad form.  
Suddenly, out of the very air itself, a sort of disembodied voice replied to Heero's earlier statement," Not until you stop calling me Shinigami. I have a real name ya know and it's Duo!" It called, chortling a little," I hate formalities doncha Hee-chan?" The voice seemed to taunt.  
The blue eyed Vampire could see the shadows dancing along the corridor, seeming almost alive in its motions. Then it came to him, Shinigami was probably using the shadows to cloak his presence. The whole commotion was wearing his patience thin since he was not the type to dawdle and play during a job, preferring to get it done as soon as possible.  
"Hn." He snorted and began to walk to the end of the corridor. He didn't need the other; he could solve this case by himself easily.  
"Yer such a spoilsport dya know that Hee-chan?" Heero was surprised as he was now standing almost nose to nose with the amethyst eyed Hunter.  
"Hn." He replied, his face never betraying any emotion as he brushed roughly past the smirking Shinigami.  
"Yer no fun!" The Hunter protested behind him before jogging up to catch up." If we're gonna be partners, the least ya could do is talk to me like a decent person ya know!"  
Heero didn't respond verbally but tried to employ his vampyric capabilities of walking extremely fast.  
"Oi! Docha dare leave me behind!" And the next instant, the shadowy form of his would be partner materialized then slowly solidified a couple of feet ahead of him.  
A heart shaped face and mischievously sparkling purple eyes faced him with a smirk," No one can escape Shinigami baby!"  
The blue eyed vampire decided to ignore his would be partner entirely and simply walked right by him with hardly a sound. This of course miffed the attention seeking chestnut haired being.  
" Hey hey!" Shinigami protested jogging up to Heero," Ya ignoring me or what?" Only silence greeted him.  
Heero refused to acknowledge the other's presence; it only served to make him either more interested in the Hunter or more annoyed. He firmed his resolve and walked away faster leaving the pouting Hunter in the middle of the hallway.  
"I refuse to-" The loud protest of the Gamishin Clan member was suddenly interrupted as the doors-which Heero was just about to leave through-banged opened just a few inches from his face to reveal a small somewhat frail looking brown haired teen.  
"Sir?" It asked shrinking a little at the gaze Heero was subconsciously directing towards him." Are ye Master Wing?" Raising puppy dog like eyes to him, the Vampire snorted before nodding and impatiently waiting for the small teen to get on with whatever it was he had been sent for.  
It was then that the annoying Hunter roughly pushed Heero to the side," Ignore him kiddo, he's under a lot of stress if ya know what I mean…So, what's the report?" Duo was at that moment pointedly ignoring the death glare Heero was directing at him.  
The small teen fidgeted a little bit more before firming itself up and facing Duo with a determined look on its face." There has been a victim. They are taking the autopsy now. If you want to see it, please follow me!" With those parting words, the small boy turned around and began to purposefully stride away.  
Heero-uncharacteristically-had only heard about half of what the boy had said since he was still trying his very best to shatter the Hunter's head with only the power of his eyes.  
"Yo Wingy-poo! Let's goo~ooo!" called out the braided teen teasingly as Heero growled under his breath annoyed at the Hunter's antics.  
"FINE!" The vampire barked out-he hadn't been able to figure out yet as to why this particular Hunter made him act so…unlike himself-and began to use his vampiric speed to catch up with the small kid ahead of them.  
"Touché." Duo snorted and followed the rather irritated Vampire out into the night.  
  
-TBC-  
  
Note-sies: Okie dokie. If anyone wants this particular fic to go on or rather to be written faster; a few comments/reviews would be extremely welcome. If you also spot various typos and mis-grammar kindly inform me as I have yet no beta-reader for this fic. Thank you to all and have a nice day! ^.^ 


	3. Chapter 2

Twilight Hunter; GW Style  
Chapter Two  
FalconIce  
  
  
The door hissed open, cool sterilized air wafted out and flew like a breeze against their faces. Clean white walls and the atmosphere of death and sadness. The morgue.  
"This place gives me the chills." Duo whispered underneath his breath as his gleaming violet eyes squinted around the room. His arms were held tightly around him in a comforting self-hug.  
Heero merely looked on and didn't comment. The morgue to him was just a place where people couldn't let go of loved ones. Dead was dead. Humans have to live with that.  
Vampires, everyone knew, die, and turn to ash. No one kept ashes in morgues. It was just too humorous to think about.  
Cobalt blue eyes scanned the room and spotted a corpse on the nearby examination table. That was probably the victim.  
The little imp that had been their guide left them quite a while ago in the corridor leading to this room. It had reasoned out that it didn't like places that housed so much death. It had been an earth sprite and one that wasn't of great power either. Those kinds of things barely had enough power and resembled more a human's existence rather than the earth elemental it had been born as.  
Heero shook aside his wandering mind and focused once again on his immediate surroundings. He found the braided Gamishin peering intently at the covered corpse seemingly trying his best to see underneath the material.  
"What are you doing?" He asked in monotone, his face clearly showing the emotions he felt about the irritating baka.  
Violet eyes looked at him, a small frown marring the usual joyous countenance of the braided youth.  
"His death wasn't from a vampire or a Hunter…" The Hunter trailed off, eyes looking somewhat glazed and blank.  
"Ahou…Treize said it was done by a Dhampir if you hadn't been listening." Heero said, slightly miffed at the boy's obvious statement. In response to his words, the braided Hunter merely looked at him with a wrinkle between his eyebrows.  
"Not that either."  
"How would you know?" questioned the vampire, eyes never leaving the feminine face of the Hunter.  
"I can feel the presence of the Killer around the body and it doesn't sense of neither vampire nor Hunter." Violet eyes looked to meet cobalt blue." It feels like a Human."  
Heero snorted." Hn. That's impossible. This body belongs to a Hunter and you expect me to believe that a mere human could have done this?   
Duo looked at the corpse again, eyes still glazed." I'm sure."  
The tousle-haired vampire snorted again and gazed at the Hunter who was still looking intently at the cadaver." It's a mission for us to find out and mere spectral readings aren't exactly accurate…"  
"Huh?" The Gamishin snapped out of his trance to look at the blue eyed vampire with a little annoyance and an equal proportion of anger.  
"You're a Hunter. Hunter's are powerful but not that powerful. They can't do aura readings and sensing even if it killed them." The vampire rationalized.  
"My Mother was a Human witch. Although I have no love for her in the sacrifice of bearing me, I at least have the decency to appreciate her gift before she died from the birthing." Glaring daggers at Heero Duo spun on his heel and stalked out the door." I'm finding the technician to this place." He called out slamming the door at his passage. Heero winced.  
Was it just him or did the place seem colder and sadder without the braided Hunter's presence? Cobalt eyes blinked as Heero shook yet again the thoughts that led his mind to wander. It was important to focus on the mission. One must not become distracted.  
Slowly making his way to the dead body, Heero pointed out to himself that Duo may have had an idea to the truth concerning the killer. The cadaver didn't show the usual Marks a corpse possessed from a vampire attack. Especially a vampire attack towards a Hunter and he would have seriously doubted a Hunter would cause marks this gruesome and out of the way to another of his kind. It was genetically unlikely since Hunters were born to kill vampires and couldn't stand the idea of ever killing one of their own.   
A Dhampir -although a likely suspect at this point- seemed just not quite the fit for the answer. Treize had been wrong. There HAD been a Dhampir case before and Treize knew it and had underestimated their inherent knowledge. He wasn't one of the oldest vampires or the most powerful but he did his homework and managed to survive until now. That proved a testament to his skills at doing his homework.  
In historical accounts the Dhampir had fled to Earth and from what Heero had heard, had been living quite an uneventful life as a human. Although what the Master Vampire had said was the truth about the possibilities of a Dhapir killer since it matched with what Heero knew about Dhampir abilites.  
Dhampirs were supposed to possess the Hunter ability to face the sun but needed to feed on blood. Didn't possess the Vampire ability to heal with blood but had the affinity of Hunters to be better at killing vampires. It was slightly faster and stronger than either Hunter or Vamp but somehow weaker in the emotional and mental departments. Highly unstable and weak internally that was the reason it had fled to old Earth because it couldn't take living here where Death was as common as pancakes.  
So, this, Heero surmised was quite a break from what the earlier Dhampir would have done. Unless there was possibility that the Dhampir had acquired the Vampire's bloodlust rather than a Hunter's fickle disposition then it could be a plausible explanation. Unlikely, yes, but just maybe…  
The sound of the door opening and hot air whooshing into the room snapped the vampire form his brooding; the familiar form of his braided 'partner' came waltzing back into the room as if nothing had ever happened.  
"I admit that that was totally uncalled for." Violet eyes remained focused with intensity towards luminous blue." Just…don't EVER underestimate me."  
Heero blinked and frowned internally. The Gamishin clan member was highly unstable and explosive. Probably even becoming too emotionally attached during missions, the vampire couldn't believe that someone as unproductive as that could manage to live this long even so far as becoming the best. Paria, their home planet, was definitely degrading.  
"Hn." The vampire replied before casting back his gaze towards the body." There is nothing left here to investigate. I suggest we do more field work…"  
Hardened violet eyes regarded Heero with uncomfortable intensity." Exactly what fieldwor-" He was suddenly cut off as the newly closed doors opened yet again to herald the entrance of two teens who, like them, seemed older than their years.  
One, with long blonde hair and sparkling aquamarine eyes, smiled politely at them and did a small and formal bow. His partner, a taller teen with twinkling emerald eyes and an unusual hairstyle, soon reciprocated the move.  
It was then that Heero noticed that both of their ears narrowed into delicate points and that their arms were longer than an average Human/Hunter/Vampire's as well as possessing such androgynous even feminine bodily structures. They could only be one thing-  
"Elves." The Gamishin beside him gasped eyes wide and a silly grin growing on his face.  
The blonde smiled," I am Quatre." He then held out a hand towards his partner." And this is Trowa." Blue orbs then turned back to them." We were sent here by a party that wishes yet to remain anonymous to lend you two a hand." The uni-banged elf nodded his head.  
The words just screamed suspicious yet why would anyone so blatantly announce their so 'obvious 'faulty reasons? Could it be that it was just so wrong that it would be taken as the truth or either that they actually were here to help them-but, with the involvement of the elven kingdom it would indicate that the case they were to solve was something that shouldn't be taken lightly.  
"Why now?" Heero asked, his eyes trying their best to burrow holes into the elves innocent skulls.  
It was the uni-banged elf's turn to reply," Let's simply assume that this case is far from the usual." He spoke, his face dropping into a graver expression.  
"So, that makes it-?" Quatre, the blonde, jumped as he was startled by the sudden appearing of the braided Hunter right under his very nasal passages.  
"H-how did you do that?" He stuttered and clutched at his chest. The dark-haired elf laid a soothing hand on his companion's shoulder before shooting a questioning look to the now sheepishly grinning Gamishin member.  
"I forgot that the Elves have never met a Gamishin Hunter…" He then extended a hand towards the two shocked elves and beamed." Hi! I'm DUO. The one of only two Gamishin Clan members left standing!"  
The two elves looked at the hand and blinked.  
"-the legendary clan of Gamishin Hunters?" The blonde elf squeaked and turned what could only be called an awed gaze towards the chestnut haired male.  
Duo scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Meanwhile, the stoic vampire merely glanced at the two members of the Elven tribe and snorted in disgust.  
"We need no help. We're fine at it is. The more variables there are in an equation, the more likely a mistake can occur." Heero swiveled a steely gaze across the room." I cannot allow that." He continued silently and gauged the others' reactions to his words.   
"I assure you that we can certainly pull our own wei-" The cobalt eyed Vampire turned his back at the speaker and began to proceed down the path to the door.   
Quatre seemed to look quite put out from being ignored not to mention, snorted rudely at. Trowa, in the meantime, was making it his job to calm the highly agitated elf that had once been his extremely calm and happy partner.  
It was Duo who tried to amend the situation they had found themselves in." Er-I'll be right back guys! I'll talk to him and make him see that the more there is the merrier! K?" The braided teen called out before sprinting to the door in pursuit of his so called partner in crime.  
Doors whooshed open and a minute later, Heero found himself in an empty hallway leading to the morgue. It was a known fact that the hallway to the place of the dead was always empty for everyone had their own label of aversion to the unmoving ones.  
He sighed, his shoulders slumping at the action. Elves were for the better word, rare and it would be folly to endanger even one of their members, let alone two…  
Heero snapped up his head as a sound blossomed behind him. The previously closed doors had opened once again. Somebody, no doubt, was here to try and dissuade him from his decision again. Why anybody could be so annoyingly persistent was lost the Heero's reasoning.  
"Oi! Why dya leave 'em hanging like that Wing?" The familiar voice of the Gamishin clan member wafted down the door to the vampire's ears." They're just 'stending a little help ya know! No harm in that is there?"  
"Hn." The Vampire snorted and walked." We need-no, I need no help. Do you hear that Hunter? So go away. You can play with your stupid elf friends but stay away from me. I don't need help, especially your kind of 'help'." With that left suspended in the air, Heero briskly walked and left the corridor to the morgue and entered the main hospital hallways which left the aforementioned Hunter member gaping like a fish out of water in the middle of a deserted corridor.  
"HEY! THAT WAS AN INSULT WASN'T IT?" Heero just shook his head, albeit a bit sadly as he heard the yelled retort.  
  
-TBC-  
  
Note-sies: Aaaahhh…this chapter has NO, NONE, NOTHING, ZILCH, NEGATION of any inspiration. So pardon me if it's a little…empty sounding. I'll try to do better for the next installment, okie dokie? * wink * 


	4. Chapter 3

Twilight Hunter; GW Style  
Chapter Three  
FalconIce  
  
The hospital hallways were full as always. It seemed to Heero that more and more beings died everyday. Paria, the once isolated planet, was now one of the major trading ports in Sector 69A22. The planet was no longer the sole property of humans, vampires, or hunters.  
Funny in how just a few dozen years a whole planet evolved so far from its origins. The steely-eyed vampire sighed and began to walk past a dozen and more residents running around in their own rushed business.   
Several cots were laid in the hallways in case there might be an overflow of patients that night. To his right, Heero saw the familiar orange form of an Aurus, a creature that lived in the heavily volcanic planet of Rigara and closely resembled that of a flame colored humanoid vine. It was clearly shivering and moaning miserably in the small bedding that it was assigned to. So, without even really thinking about it, he slowly drew closer to the suffering creature and held out a hand.  
Beady black eyes turned to him and a shaking vine-y hand reached out to him in a desperate plea. Cobalt blue eyes blazed all of a sudden and the unfortunate Rigarian was suddenly engulfed in a cocoon of flame and heat. It let out a shudder of relief before collapsing unto its pallet caught in the arms of sleep as the Fire magic worked its effects.  
The reason as to why he did it did not come to Heero. It still didn't come until a familiar voice bellowed from the hallway he had just been. Steely eyes blinked and turned to look at the somewhat comical form of a bouncing hunter trilling in a hearty song heading straight towards him.  
"Duo." He stated and narrowed eyes at the obvious fool that was coming. The violet-eyed Hunter merely grinned at him and looked down with surprise and the snoozing form of the Aurus beside Heero.  
Good-naturedly, the braided Gamishin gave him a slap in the back and congratulating him on a job well done." Didn't know you had it in you Hee-chan!" He cheered and grinned widely before continuing on his merry way down the corridor and singing a new hit song.  
The vampire could only blink and slowly, and not a little bit shame-faced, followed the receding figure. The act had suddenly come on him; it was as if something else had controlled him in that tiny interim. Sudden as it was, it gave him a chill.  
His emotions were getting the best of him…he must not let such things occur again.  
  
  
Duo sighed and placed his hands deep into his pockets. Well, he tried to anyway but the tight leather encasing the lower part of his body did its best to resist the efforts and the braided Gamishin had to settle for resting the forelimbs of his body against his too-curved hips for a guy.  
This was one of the odder qualities of the Gamishin Hunters. They were, for the better word, strangely androgynous. Sad to say, this didn't help their already questionable reputations. Duo sighed again and kicked a pebble that had its misfortune to end up in front of him. The vampire, Wing, was still behind him.  
Oh, he sure was silent enough but being a Hunter; a very good one in fact, gave him the advantage of being able to sense the presence of the Vampire anywhere while being hidden from the aforementioned blood drinker. And that, Duo thought, was one of the many reasons why the vampires, and not only Heero himself, found the presence of Hunters quite disturbing.  
Just as he was thinking so, he himself was suddenly disturbed from his very own thoughts as he, not too subtly; found himself on the concrete hard floor.  
"Nanda?" He exclaimed and looked up to see and hopefully investigate the cause of his not so comfortable situation.  
"Don't move." The familiar nasal voice of Wing floated to his ears and Duo froze in mid-movement. They'd been only partners for an hour or two and they'd already spiced up both their lives a little too much to their liking.  
The violet-eyed Hunter heard the safety of Wing's gun come off and he knew that whoever had bumped him was no ordinary mortal…or even immortal.  
A suave voice soon appeared to answer the Vampire's actions." The Great Wing and the all too famous Shinigami; how fortunate of me to have met both in such a time and place." The tone didn't so much as imply rudeness but seemed to actually tease the two young men it was directed at.  
Violet eyes soon looked up and saw the face of the aggressor. Amazing blue eyes peeked out from underneath long platinum tresses and Duo could see that the stranger had extended a smooth and creamy hand to help him up-if he ever needed one that is.  
Nice kissable red lips tightened into a grin as blue eyes twinkled good humouredly towards him." Need a hand up young one?" The same smooth pitch remarked.  
Blushing a little, Duo grabbed the hand and pushed himself up. The stranger merely grinned at him in amusement. He then bowed to both young men as soon as Duo had gotten back his composure and a little pride.  
"I am Jonathan Vemille." He introduced and stood erect once more, grin still in place on his nicely sculpted features." I am a universal psychic visiting from Earth."  
Duo gasped and even Heero's eyes widened. There were only a handful of Universal psychics and those few who actually had the gift were more or less borderline insane form the mental overload for these types possessed every single mental gift that even had the possibility of existing. The individuals were often very silent and strong willed and it seemed that this Jonathan character was a fine example. " You-you're WHAT-out here and actually sane enough to talk!?" The braided Gamishin stuttered while gazing wide eyed with awe at the young man before them.  
The platinum-haired man simply grinned and replied with as much humility as a nun," I'm the first and oldest. So it goes to show that I'm much more in control than those stupid idiots…" It probably wasn't just Duo's imagination that there was just a bit too much venom and acid implied in that tone.  
Before any more comments could be flung, another personality stepped into the limelight of the street. Chestnut brown hair sparkled a little gold under the sorry luminescence of the street light and a somewhat short young man wrapped his arms around the waist of the tall pale psychic.  
Storm gray eyes landed on the two surprised young man," If you two don't mind I'll be taking his royal highness to more important business elsewhere…" The tenor of his voice almost seemed to purr as the young man settled his head against the side of the platinum haired man.  
"Well, I guess I must go." Jonathan bowed once again and smiled before holding out what could only be called, a business card." If you ever need a Universal Psychic, a really powerful Nature Mage or a unique Assassin with a dual personality who's probably the best in the entire known universe-don't hesitate to call!" He called out or more likely shouted as the young man dragged him away. If it wasn't as weird as it was funny, Duo would by now, be laughing his guts off. But in this case, he just settled for a small chuckle.  
He disrupted from his reverie as Heero took the opportunity to comment on the strange encounter." I didn't know the three elders were on planet." The not too tall vampire shrugged his lean shoulders and withdrew his weapon.  
"The whatsis?" Duo questioned and followed after the already parting back of the vampire.  
Heero snorted in annoyance." Don't you know anything?" He eyed the braided Gamishin contemptuously. Duo shook his head no, eyes wide and mouth in a grin.  
The vampire sighed and resisted the urge to slap his forehead in exasperation." The Elders were the first three powers of life that were discovered in the universe. Since then, a few more were uprooted from planets both known widely and planets anyone hardly knew about." Heero raised a hand to stop the question just about to spout from the mouth of the hyperactive hunter." I know that you know next to nothing to what I am talking about." He glared at Duo making the victim of the gaze wince." So I will take extra pains to explain it to you." The vampire took a deep breath before launching into a lengthy explanation about the Three Elders." These beings are the hands of fate. They have the ability to see what has to be done and they manipulate the universe around them to accomplish what is needed for the task. They too are the very receptacles of energy from which life first sprung. So powerful are they that even a tiny wave of their energy can destroy an entire galaxy. They are few in existence and until now, only a handful has ever been found and of that handful, the Three Elders are the most powerful. They have existed since the beginning of Mother Earth, the original planet of the Homo Sapiens and have been known to manipulate the threads of fate so far as to actually change the whole course of history of an entire confederacy of galaxies."  
Duo oohed and aahed to several items Heero had mentioned but it was clear to the violet eyed young teen that the vampire was clearly ignoring him.  
"Their presence here on Paria can only say something-" The teen bodied vampire was disturbed from his speech.  
"Then they appeared to us of all people!" Duo enthused almost bouncing giddily in place. Heero sighed again.  
"Hai. You are right. It only means that the case we're working on has more weight than others we have ever worked on as individuals that is."  
Violet eyes twinkled in the dim light." This is so gonna be GREAT!" It was then, for the second time that night, that Duo found himself butt first on a cold hard concrete road as a figure bumped pass him." MEEP!"  
Amber eyes glinted and suddenly the figure sped away without an apology to the direction the two people earlier had gone to. Duo figured that he had been the last member of the three Elders.  
"What is with these old fogies and pushing me around anyway?!" Duo screamed more than a little annoyed.  
"They know a fool when they see one." Heero commented stoically and hid the business card he had gotten from Jonathan in the same mysterious space place that he hid his gun. "We should be on our way. We have wasted enough time as it is…" Just like a dozen times earlier that night, Heero started to walk away and leave an annoyed, exasperated, and pouting Duo behind.  
"This is just not fair I tell you!" The braided boy screamed and jumped up to chase his slowly fading away partner." -just not fucking fair!!!"  
  
  
The presence of the Three Elders was definitely an unexpected bonus to the Oldest Vampire in Paria. Having all three in the same room was more than a little intimidating even for Treize.  
"Good to see that you're still looking well Crimson." The young man with his arms around a taller and platinum-haired man commented a little dryly.  
Treize smiled and hid his shaking hands below the desk in front of him." Nice to see you as well Kaizer." The Elder vampire hoped his tone didn't shake as much as he perceived it. The visit of all Three Elders shook him more than he would have liked. Fate surely hung in a precarious position to have their presence in such an unknown and far away world.  
"No need to be so scared." chuckled the tall platinum-haired young man." We're not here to kill anyone-"  
His sentence was then continued a little unerringly by the third member of the Elders." In fact, we are here to retrieve a certain individual who we've heard has been causing the lot of you an unusually significant amount of work-related stress." The individual who had spoken possessed the most intimidating pair of amber colored eyes Treize had ever seen in his so very long life. He had seen, in the span of his long life, the two Elders who were entwined together but the third had always declined his invitations preferring to remain unknown to all in the Universal Alliance Members.  
"Individual?" The Elder vampire stressed as he cocked one particularly long and jaded eyebrow at the statement.  
He was answered with an enthusiastic "Exactly!" by the chestnut haired young Elder, arms still impeccably around the other Elder's waist.  
This train of thought was continued by the one he had known was called Jonathan who was the self same captive in the arms of the young Elder who was the self proclaimed Kaizer." I fear he is beyond even you vampires." He mourned." He is a little too insane, powerful even and we've figured out that he has a new type of magic even we Elders find…"  
"Intimidating." The amber eyed Elder finished as he took a seat in front of Treize his body sliding into the seat with as much grace as flowing mercury. This was the first time the Elder vampire saw the most mysterious of the Three Elders. The one they called the Dual Faced Assassin.  
Mahogany colored hair flowed down lean black leather clad muscles. Amber eyes incased within a piercing sloe eyed gaze that seemed to penetrate the very core of Treize's being. The young man in front of him couldn't be smaller than five feet eleven or taller than six foot one. His overall look clearly indicated his mixed background of Old Earth Eastern and Western blood. He probably was the son of taboo and the aura of danger and sadness around him only seemed to support the implication. The hardness of his face and the coldness in his eyes seemed even to rival those of a certain cobalt-eyed Vampire by the name of Wing.  
"I know you have sent two of your best…" The Elder looked up and faced Treize with what could be a sorrowful look in his hardened gaze." It is sad to say that we, being the Elders, cannot directly involve ourselves in this problem. We just hope that with a little of our help, they, your best, will be able to detain the wild individual we have spoken about. This task, as depressing as I can admit, will not be easy for you, your planet, or your agents."  
"What do you mean when you say help?" The ginger haired vampire asked relaxing a bit in his seat although a little apprehension still itched at the back of his mind.  
The mahogany haired Elder sighed." Just a few advices scattered during the investigation-if ever they ask…" He looked up and smiled at Treize. The Elder vampire sadly noted that the action seemed pained and the smile too tight. Long life must not agree with this Elder, the ginger haired man thought to himself absently before replying.  
"I see." The Vampire Elder nodded." Is there any information that you would like me to pass on to them?"  
"Merely that the individual they seek is less than what they think and more than they can see."   
  
Note-sies: Um…* whacks herself * I have this bad habit of inserting OC's. * sigh * Oh well. ^.^ Hope this chapter wasn't as bad as I think it was…*sweatdrop* Any comments anyone? Suggestions? Violent reactions? * grins * Anyone wanna volunteer for spelling and grammar checking this fic? ^.^ * bops herself * Yup, I know I'm a lazy bum! Oh and about the Oc's…if your interested just ask me and I'll explain them to you. You'll find out that I've been inserting them into all my fics lately…* whaps herself some more * A very bad habit I've picked up which will hopefully go away soon…* scratches back of head sheepishly * 


	5. Chapter 4

Twilight Hunter; GW Style  
Chapter Four  
FalconIce  
  
Treize looked at the chair that not too long ago had held the being called The Assassin. He now knew why the man kept to himself. Why, if the Universal Alliance Members were to see such a being as he, they would undoubtedly feel threatened and that of course would start a whole row of chain reaction which will eventually end up with them trying to kill him and failing miserably start the fall of the Universal Alliance.  
Shaking his head, Treize kept his cold blue eyes at the chair. He then amusedly noted to himself that neither the man nor his friends had ever gotten to the point of introducing the third Elder to him. Nonetheless, they had informed him that they would be staying on Planet until the case was gone and done with. This only gave Treize more reasons to worry about the two agents he had sent out to solve aforementioned file case.  
With a small amount of concentration, Treize telepathically sought a connection to one of the field agents," Wing. Confirm connection. This is Krushrenanda."  
"Wing here. No leads as of the moment." Came the stoic reply and it seemed to the old vampire that curiosity underlined the other's thought-speak.  
"I know. The Three Elders have just been to my office. They have a lead on the target. Head to Area district 34A to the Southside Hotel called La Menge. It shouldn't be hard to miss." The ginger haired vampire paused to let the information soak in before continuing." I have to inform you that they are bound with strict non interference protocols so they will only answer questions you give to them and will never volunteer information, is that clear?"  
"Hai."  
"Just be thorough and you will probably get everything." Treize was about to cut off the connection when he remembered the Amber eyed Elder's parting words." A clue as to the targets from the Elders: the individual you seek is less than what you think and more than you can see. That is what they told me word for word. Wing, good luck." He felt the confirming thought-speak and signed off.  
The Oldest Vampire sighed. This mission was going to be harder than he thought. Anything that involved Elders hardly remained small for long. Hell-the last time even one got involved, an entire galaxy almost went up in flames and now, what did he have? All three of them and the oldest ones nonetheless!   
He sighed yet again and prayed to whatever God existed that the outcome wouldn't be so bad.  
  
  
  
Heero looked up and found to his utter disliking that Hotel La Menge was none other than one of the most avoided hotels in the entire district. It wasn't too bad actually. It was a one star and even held a few decent formal functions but wit the past of five people murdered over the last decade. No one had been too eager to stay in.  
A familiar violet-eyed figure waltzed up next to him." You ever thought why they would stay at such a disreputable inn when-being Elders and all-they could probably afford a dump better than this." The Gamishin commented as he too stared at the large building.  
"Who is to question the actions of an Elder." Heero replied and began to enter the building, the braided teen not too far behind.  
The Hotel lobby wasn't in any way significant rather, it portrayed the very average-ness of the hotel. There were the usual condiments of lounge chairs and a few well placed potted foliage but other than that, the lobby was hardly anything great to note.  
Looking on, the counter housed one very bored looking Hotel Manager who at present was idly reading a paper. Flip goes a page and a few moments would pass before the action was repeated again.  
The Cobalt-eyed vampire took the initiative and headed towards the reading man who looked up from his newspaper at the young immortal with an uninterested gaze. It was as if Wing was like any other customer, hardly worth noting.  
"Excuse me." The silent blood drinker started." Does this hotel house three men tha-"  
A bored gaze stared at him fixatedly." You are Wing-sama, am I right?" The manager asked as he neatly folded the paper he had been reading before neatly stowing the item away.  
"Yes." Heero answered deadpan and proceeded to search the face of idle faced man.  
The manager looked down and rummaged for a few seconds before coming up with a key which was either to a room housing the aforementioned Elders or for them.  
"Room 306-compliments of the Three. You may find them in Room 2 on the second floor. They are waiting for you." He explained all this with hardly a muscle twitch in his face and sounding more like a bored teacher explaining history than a polite hotel manager.  
Cobalt blue eyes blinked." Aa." In response, the man merely retrieved his folded up paper and began to read it again as soon as he opened it.  
"That was hardly even a decent conversation." commented the hyperactive Gamishin beside him.  
"Iku." The vampire prompted and headed towards the elevators, keys clutched in hand.  
" Hai! Hai!" Duo replied and bounced along behind him." So-" He began and hopped beside the brooding vampire." Whatcha gonna ask them nyway?"  
Violet eyes blinked up at Wing." The basic investigation queries." He stated unblinkingly. Duo frowned.  
"Yeah-" He replied then circulated the information around his mind before continuing." This case is hardly basic at all!"  
"So?" Duo rolled his eyes at the word.  
"What do you mean SO?" He muttered exasperatedly," We're talking to the Three Elders here! Ya gotta have something more interesting than that?"  
An eyebrow rose. "What do you expect me to ask?"  
The braided Gamishin tsk-tsked," Hee-chan! I can't believe that you're so bookish. C'mmon! Why don't we ask one of the-" The violet eyed teen bit his lowerlip." Oh say, one of the universe's secrets!" He suggested brightly.  
"And what would I need this fact for?" The tone came out in a familiar sarcastic drawl.  
Duo shrugged." Hey! Who knows when such things are needed ya know!" He winked. " Never let an opportunity to gain information slip by if ya ask me!"  
Heero just shook his head and entered the now open elevator doors. Pushing the button saying two, Duo quickly followed inside and leaned on a sturdy wall at the back.  
"I'm just hoping that this case ain't so bad and those Elders aren't as stiff and formal as most higher-ups are." The Hunter chatted almost to himself. Heero said nothing in response as he was deep into brooding.  
He had to think of the right questions to ask. It would hardly be surprising that the Elders would hardly find time to answer so many. After all, they had a certain celebrity status amongst the planetary leaders. It was all too possible that their schedules were booked solid.  
But to the contrary, as the entered the suit, the Elders hardly looked booked at all.  
Two of them were missing in fact while the one left was enjoying the entertainment which the night sky of Paria provided.  
Heero cleared his throat.  
"We are here as you suggested." He spoke which earned the attention of the person looking out the window.  
The being, was in fact the most mysterious of the Three Immortals and as Duo's gasp soon showed, the most surprising as well.  
The man smiled and amber eyes glinted amused." Oh don't be so awed." He commented and motioned for them to sit down on the nearby couches sitting in the middle of what could only be called the living room." I'm a man just like yourselves and whatever you heard from anyone is just an exaggeration!"  
The man was wearing a black sleeping robe which was left open in front revealing that the Elder only wore a pair of comfortable black boxer shorts and an oversized and rather frayed plain white shirt.  
"I'd thought you look more…" Duo stopped, thinking of a better word.  
"Awe inspiring?" The man suggested helpfully, a smirk blossoming on his face.  
The braided Gamishin could only nod sheepishly. Heero fought back the urge to slap his forehead.  
"I've lived as long as the universe has and formality hardly got me anywhere…" He replied and tossed back a few red locks over his shoulder." I'm comfortable this way and you two shouldn't be too uptight either." He smiled at both of them.  
Both guest were rendered effectively speechless and both could only gape at their informal host. It was a sound from one of the adjacent rooms that broke the astonished tension in the air as a young oriental man with tightly bound-back hair came striding into the room bearing a tray of tea.  
His onyx eyes scanned the room with a hint of distaste before setting down the tray of tea on the table in front of the elder. Clad in golden silk robes and an inner Chinese Mao suit embroidered with dragons, the young man faced the red-haired Elder.  
"What the Hell do you think you're wearing?!?" The young man burst out as he gestured towards the other being's clothes.  
Amber eyes stayed calm as they ran down the length of the Elder's body before going up to meet spirited and fiery onyx." My house wear." He stated simply before grinning up at the irate oriental.  
"Sensei!" The young man admonished." You are having guests! You do not wear such things in front of honored people! It is injustice and undoes one's honor to be seen so untidy and informal!" Ebony eyes glared stonily at Gold.  
The Elder's hand waved nonchalantly at the Chinese as if in dismissal." You go for that-" He started and raised an eyebrow at the other." But I hate formality if you remember Fei-Fei…"  
Heero could no doubt sense a nerve sprouting from the irate man's forehead at the statement. He could just imagine the smoke issuing out of the Orient's ears as his face turned redder in preparation to burst.  
"MY NAME IS CHANG WUFEI! ELDER OR NO ELDER YOU MUST CALL ME IN NO OTHER WAY FOR IT IS INJUSTICE AND AN INSULT OT MY CLAN!" He bellowed, his eyes flashing and his face red.  
The other man took the whole tantrum astride and sipped from a cup which he had obtained from the table in front of him." My dear Fei-Fei. You are just embarrassing yourself in front of these wonderful gentlemen." He raised his eyes and looked at the two young men in front of him." Tea anyone?" He asked, smiling.   
The young man called Wufei could sense his defeat and deflated in front of their eyes as he sat next to what Heero assumed was his sensei.  
"Isn't that better little hsiao lung." The Elder beamed at the pouting Asian.  
"I absolutely abhor it when you get smug." Wufei grumbled before glaring at the two beings across the room." Don't mind my master; he's just being an insufferable fool!"   
"Um, I kinda like the way your Master Thinks there WuWu!" Duo exclaimed from beside Heero who had taken the time to glare at his so called partner himself.  
"Don't mind my partner either. He's a baka if you know what I mean." Wing commented at the Chinese who had by now grown a knowing smirk on his face.  
"I see." Wufei smirked.  
"Now now you two-"began the red-haired Elder," No being all smug and mean it's rude!" Smooth silken hair fell across one silk clad shoulder as the man bent down to pour himself another cup of tea.  
Heero looked around the room and noted that the suit they were in was surprisingly more lavish than what the Hotel with its status would permit. The Elder, having noticed Yuy's puzzlement as he looked around came to reply to all the unasked questions.  
"This suit and hotel has been tailor made for us, Elders. We find that staying in ill reputed establishments offer us a sweet cover against anyone who would like to trespass. But of course-we mustn't make this stop us from living the way we want to." Eyes twinkled merrily in the dark." I'm Li, Li Luo Lung by the way. The Third of the Elders and often called by the term, the Dual Faced Assasin." He then set the tea cup down." But you may call me Li."  
The fallen line was soon caught and continued by he Chinese man beside Li." I am Chang Wufei from Sector 777V and the Planet Draconis and from the initial information, you may by know have inferred that I am a Dragon. What you cannot know is that I am the Prince of the Emperor and thus am a Gold Dragon by birth and by status. I am also a sub-Elder which answers the question as to why I am with Sensei Li here." Finishing his speech of introduction the young dragon bent and himself picked up a cup of tea which he proceeded to drink from.  
"Heero-" But the Cobalt-eyed vampire was stopped from saying anything further as he promptly lost his voice. Surprised at the run of event, the vampire clutched at his non-functioning throat.  
"Hey! What did you-" But the Hunter's question was never finished as the exact same thing happened to him. His reaction was all too predictable as he too clutched at his throat.  
"It is imperative that both of you keep quiet." Wufei explained as he quietly sipped tea at the same time." Time is gold and we have not much left." Onyx eyes sought cobalt and amethyst." Sensei will now speak and both of you must listen well. The voiding of your voices has been done so that you will not be tempted to interrupt."  
Li now stood up, his silken robes bellowing about him." Your target is coming to this very spot as we speak. Rules surrounding Elders does not permit me to help you in the fight. So warn you now. Think of what the clue I gave Treize meant and you will surely succeed in the battle."  
Glass crashed as the windows around the suit burst open and a figure stumbled inside. A wild mane of silver flew in the air and crystalline blue eyes took in the surroundings.  
"You shall all perish!" came the wraith like voice before Heero Yuy found himself the prey of the hunt.  
  
Note-sies: Um…No comment about this chapter desu. ^.^ Only that it was written out of boredom and all. Hope you all like the story so far. More action scenes to come desu ne! Reviews, suggestions, and stuff will be greatly appreciated desu ne! ^.^ Oh yeah, one last thing, grammar and spelling still suck so if ya just ignore it that would be great! 


	6. Chapter 5

Twilight Hunter; GW Style  
Chapter Five  
FalconIce  
  
Duo took out the few shards of glass that were embedded in his chestnut mane. Violet eyes surveyed the room and from what the braided Gamishin could see, the dragon and his Master had conveniently disappeared and Heero was trying his utmost best to evade a table that was flying his way.  
Yup. Everything was just all nice and dandy. The Hunter ducked just as said table that was previously after the vampire ghosted right above where his head had been. Gotta hand it to these bad guys; they sure had a lot of guts.  
Rolling on the ground and carefully avoiding the scattered glass strewn about. He aimed shadow energy beams towards the silver haired figure across the room.  
"Hunter, is that all you have?" The figure's voice cackled as it too sent its own beam towards the startled Gamishin on the floor who scrambled to get out of the beam's way.  
Having been distracted for a while with Duo, the Vampire Wing took the opportunity to launch his own attack only to be rebuffed by thrown furniture-this time, the entire living room couch.  
The vampire cursed and dodged. He ended up beside Duo who was eyeing their opponent warily.  
"Is that the target?" He asked as he braced himself for an attack.  
Heero shook his head." I am not too sure. No one has seen him or it and the Elder left too soon before we could ask." Duo snorted.  
"That's just peachy. So who's this guy?" But before they could answer, the figure lunged at them.  
Twin swords sparkled in the darkness as light from the broken window hit upon the blade. It was just enough of a warning for the two beings to fling themselves out of harms way.  
Their opponent was extremely fast and soon had both pinned against the corners of the room. It seemed to toy with as it seemingly herded them into vulnerable places in the suit.  
"Who, the fuck, are you anyway?" Duo yelled as he slammed not too lightly against a wall. His back arching up as the plaster composing the wall flew up and created a crater behind him from the force of the impact." Ugh." Duo eyed the laughing figure as he slowly slumped against the wall.  
"I am who? Who am I? Am who I? "It mocked him, saying the questions playfully and probably in an effort to make Duo enraged. It worked.  
"Shut the Fuck Up! I asked you a question ya bastard!" The Gamishin ground out and ignored the twitches of pain the action caused.  
"Shinigami, control your temper. He is just toying with you." The soft chastise from Heero only irritated Duo further.  
He glanced to the form of the vampire from across the room and behind the figure. Heero was clutching a wooden stake that was protruding from his chest. It had missed the vital organ, the heart, by only a few millimeters. Although it was hardly fatal for the vampire as of the moment, the wood though was still poisoning the immortal's blood slowly causing his usually efficient healing to malfunction.  
The figure chuckled and stepped into a path of moonlight that fell through one of the many broken windows. It had waist length silver hair and was as pale as any vampire. The crystal clear blue eyes were sparkling mischievously in amazingly sloe-eyed sockets. It seemed that the figure was a Caucasian. It wore a full skintight black body suit with so many straps, belts and pouches that Duo could only gape at what seemed to be the perfect thief's outfit. In the hand of the trespasser were two glinting silver daggers with Old Earth Ivory hilts. Extremely expensive in this day and age when ivory bearing animals were either extinct or yet to be discovered.  
"Do you wonder who I am little one?" It taunted and grinned against the cascade of light. It then turned to gaze at the dagger in its right hand." This is my precious you see?" Twirling the dagger around it then sheathed it to its place in one of the many straps.  
"What do you want?" The Gamishin asked and winced as lungs expanded painfully bruised skin.  
"I want?" It seemed to ponder and pointed a gaze towards the ailing vampire who had now collapsed on the floor wheezing weakly." The question is-"It stopped and cackled." What do you want?"  
The guy was truly insane. Everything it had uttered to this point only verified that the being in front of them didn't have many brain cells left.  
Turning his gaze over to his weakened counterpart, Duo noted that Heero was struggling to dislodge the wooden stake from his body. It wasn't working though since the wood only badly burnt his hands whenever he tried. Of course, the Hunter could try to go and help but the action would only be noticed by their demented trespasser and would probably inflict more punishment on them for it.   
"You know, Hunter." It leered at the aforementioned Hunter a bit eerily." Do you know that you are very-very pretty indeed?"  
It knelt in front of Duo who had now taken to trying to breathe calmly, violet eyes wide and teeth clenched. A pale hand caressed chestnut hair and crystal blue eyes twinkled.  
"Oh so very pretty." The shock soon passed and Duo started to scramble up only to fall back on his butt." No no no." chastised the being, shaking one long pale finger in front of the incensed Hunter.  
Suddenly, Duo found himself mesmerized by the voice. It flowed through and around him languidly-so soft, so sweet and so velvety in its texture. He drowned in that crystal blue gaze and melted in the embrace of mysterious coolness from the frigid beings body as it embraced him in its hold.  
He felt a small prick of pain in his neck as well as a small gasp from what he could only blearily recall as the voice of a certain vampire-who exactly, he couldn't quite remember. The events following the prick of pain could only be described as the sweetest ambrosia and the most wonderful feeling that could only be heaven. His body was consumed in the hellish fires of passionate pleasure.  
Then…there was naught.  
  
  
The thing bit Duo. That was the only thing Heero could think of at the moment.  
After the event, it had fled out the same window. The most horrid thing was, unlike a true vampire, the bite wound continued to bleed sluggishly. From his calculations, the braided Hunter had lost enough blood and if this continued, he would soon die from it.  
If only he could crawl over there to lick the wound and heal it but with the stake still in his chest he was too weakened to do so. Heero could only ground out his frustrations and hope that Death would come soon.  
It was highly irritating at the same time quite a relief when two familiar forms materialized right in front of Heero's face.  
"Weak." Wufei snorted as he eyed the room with obvious distaste.  
The vampire looked up and saw one set of very annoyed black eyes. The Chinese Dragon eyed him before kneeling down and clutching the stake embedded in his chest." Hold still weakling." with a grunt and a groan of pain form the patient the stake was out.  
"For your first encounter, this wasn't so bad. The bite thing was a little unexpected though." Li wondered a little too happily for Wing's tastes.  
From the corner of his eye, the vampire could see that the Elder was now kneeling down in front of Duo and eyeing the bite wound with more curiosity than alarm.  
It came unexpected to him when the man touched the wound with his thumb and the two previously bleeding holes closed as if it had never been.   
"There, that should do it quite nicely." He smiled slightly then stood and faced Heero who until now was still on the floor.  
"Wing." He stated." I propose that you should right yourself. Tis quite undignified to stay on the floor."  
Heero snorted. What was with this man? Could he not see that he had wood poisoning?  
Amber eyes looked down amused as the Elder's black swayed about his graceful form. A hand extended in a gesture of help towards the weakened night creature.  
"Come on now." Cobalt blue eyes could not believe the indignity of such a man. How he treated such an attack as nothing was shocking!  
Gold fabric soon stood beside ebony as the young dragon sidled up to his master." He is injured Master. Surely you don't-"  
Heero knew when help went and humiliation settled. He would not let the dragon mock him. He was strong. His feet wobbled and he had to grab a few objects along the way but he stood before them, proud, strong and with his dignity.  
Looking glad, the Elder stared at Heero a moment longer before stepping so close that he was mere inches from the Vampire's face." You know." He started, his breath washing over pale vampiric features." You sure have a lot of guts." A finger was held to his chest." But I think yu oughtta go and say bye bye before you hurt yourself…"  
Heero's eyes, unfocused from his fatigue, widened in question. What the Hell was this man thinking? Had he not said that I should stand up yet when I finally do he wants me to lie down again?  
Wing could only blink as time seemed to slow down as the world rushed by him. The finger had pushed and only that little amount of force was needed to topple the vampire's tenuous hold on balance.  
"I think you shouldn't let them see your home face." The sarcastic voice of Wufei was the only thing he heard before slumping to unconsciousness as he hit the floor with a solid thump.  
  
Note-sies: Sigh. This chappie is kinda small but I don't know where its going anymore. If ya got some good ideas please don't hesitate to review. ^.^v That's all folks until next time! 


End file.
